literarymayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Literary Mayhem
Welcome to the course! The Literary Mayhem 'is ''our own start up ''literary course, which YOU AND I create and build together! The literary/translation course is a 45 hour part of the ''English State Exam Course, a 450 hour one year course in English, which in its 6 different subjects (also Gen. English, Grammar, Reading/Listening, Speaking and Writing) aims to comprehensively prepare the students not only for a Slovak State Exam in English but also for further studying and life in Slovakia and English speaking countries. By the end of the course, 'YOU, '''the students will have first hand experience'' with British and American writers (about 10 hours of audio/100 pgs of written excerpts in class + countless materials outside class + 3 read, student-chosen novels - 5 in case of C1 English level aiming students). '''YOU will have prepared, presented and published (here) a slideshow on one British/American writer or piece of fiction in front of your classmates, the oral state exam commission and online. Students are expected to: *actively participate in at least 75% of face to face classes actively participate in discussions and activities outside class (film screenings, edmodo , in shared documents, creating a shared wiki, discussing within a private facebook group *read edmodo and facebook posts and promptly respond to any assignments (either via edmodo or email) *always use kind words proofread their posts and comments. Late work will only be accepted when discussed with me, otherwise it will not be counted towards the final grade. It is absolutely crucial for each student to prepare and present their slideshow in the week agreed upon at the beginning of the course. The final chance to make up for a presentation which was missed or rescheduled due to unforeseen circumstances is in the credit/final week of the course. Contact Outside of school, students can reach me either on Edmodo , gmail (ondrej.koscik@gmail.com) or communicate via facebook group set up for the whole state exam course. 'Grading Policy' The same as in our English State Exam ' Assesments Are based on Graded credit in each semester for the student evaluation/participation *at least 75% attendance in classes not part of the evaluation, only the precondition for assessment of credits *activity - class and Home preparation (assignments)= 20+20= 40% of the grade *subject-specific output - presentation (preparation of a slideshow, its oral presentation and publishing on our wiki page) 60% 'Academic Honesty Students are expected to complete their work independently, and in their written assignments acknowledge and cite any sources they have been working with according to ISO 690 a ISO 690-2 and the official rules of Comenius University of Bratislava.= Acceptable Use Policy 1. Parents or eligible students have the right to request that a school correct records, which they believe to be inaccurate or misleading. 2. Generally, schools must have written permission from the student in order to release any information from a student's education record. 3. Schools may disclose, with prior consent at the beginning of the course, "directory" information such as a student's name, address, telephone number, date and place of birth, honors and awards, and dates of attendance. Student Right to Privacy Outside class, we are using Edmodo and Google documents, sharing within groups, or with students privately. '''For '''Technology Requirements In class, students are provided with means to participate in class - the use of class computer / projector / internet for presentations and other classwork Students must have the following tools to participate effectively outside class: *1. Internet connected computer (dial-up service or mobile connection at very worst) *2. Edmodo account with access to all groups for subjects in which the student is participating *3. OPTIONAL: facebook account to participate day-to-day in group social activities, google account for working in shared documents. For technical assistance in class, contact the school secretary, Mr. Stevcik. Outside class, please contact the teacher responsible for your subject or your group teacher. Copyright Statement This course is managed by Mr. Koscik. Course and course materials are not to be copied, edited, or redistributed for any purpose. If you have questions regarding materials created by Mr. Koscik, you may request the details from him. Students with Disabilities Our school is dedicated to providing each student with an equal education in the least restrictive environment. To do this teachers work with their teaching supervisor Dr. Blaskova to design an individual education plan. Please contact Ms. Blaskova or your group leader if you have any concerns regarding current or possible accommodations for you or any other learner.